


Hot Showers

by spicaterrible



Category: Touhou - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Shower Sex, ily whoever is reading please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicaterrible/pseuds/spicaterrible
Summary: Reader & Marisa takes a shower together after looking for ingredients for a potion. Things escalate.((HENDJSJSNDB I RECCOMEND U NOT READ TJIS ITS KINDA OLD I SUCK AT WRITING 18+ STUFF OKAY))





	Hot Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Sempiternia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Sempiternia).



> aaaaaa my first lemon ~  
> this prob could have a part 2 i just gotta pick up inspo again

Marisa stretched. “Ah! What a day of work~ I think I deserve this shower, ze!” 

(Y/N) pouted in response. “You didn’t even help me pick them! All you did was lay down and watch!” She 

Today, (Y/N) & Marisa had went to pick out mushrooms for the potion she was creating.  
Mostly (Y/N) did the work, but once in a while Marisa helped.

“I might know how to repay you.” Marisa had said aloud, sliding her way over to (Y/N).

“And how’s that?” She asked, humming slightly.

Marisa had slowly moved her hand downwards, however, a hand had caught it. 

“H-Hey! What’s the big idea??” The (H/C) girl asked, face red.

“I was gonna pay you back. C’mon! Ever been fucked by a magician before?~” Marisa teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up! I have!....not.” (Y/N) sighed.

“No one else is here! It’s just us. I swear, it’ll be fun.” Marisa then tried to persuade.

“I-....Fine...j-just go easy on me, okay??” (Y/N) had responded, a blush that’d make a tomato look white.

Marisa had grinned, her hand being let go. She simply moved her hand and had stuck a finger in already, using the shower’s wetness to make it easier.

“Ngh...t-this night be...a bit of a mess...” The (shorter/taller) girl had slightly moaned out.

Marisa tilted her head. “Do you like it?”

(Y/N) had simply nodded in response, biting on her own fingers to make her stop moaning too loud.

Around that time, Marisa had stopped.  
“Hmm? W-why’d you stop?” (Y/N) complained, looking slightly to the side of where she was.

“If you want me to continue, then, beg for it.” Marisa had said, a slightly seductive tone in her voice.

“You must be cra-“

“Then, I guess we won’t do it anymore.” She has shrugged in response.

“Wait! Yes! Marisa please! Please, make me cum...~” (Y/N) said, sniffling slightly.

“Say it louder!” Marisa had said, a big smile on her face.

“M...-MARISA, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM” She had inhaled and said it once more.

“Good! That’s what I like to hear, da ze~” Marisa had continued, making the other girl moan.  
Who knew she was this sensitive when It came to this? This was much better than just simply touching herself. 

“I-IM...” (Y/N) had started, but Marisa had pulled her fingers out quickly. “Oooo. Not yet! I’m not done with you!”

(Y/N) wiped her eye. “Eh?! Jeez...” 

Marisa had decided to push her down onto the floor.  
“How about a round 2?”

“This could actually be 1.5, but okay...” (Y/N) has remarked, smirking.

Marisa said a quick “SHHH!” And had kissed the girl under her. 

“Mmmh...” Marisa quietly moaned, asking for entry to (Y/N)’s mouth.

She accepted, and so they had a heated kiss for about 5 minutes. Saliva was nearly everywhere and thank goodness they were in the shower because it would’ve been a hell of a mess to clean up had (Y/N) came.

Marisa had stuck TWO fingers this time. 

“Gah! Marisa! P-please!” She’d yelled, legs shaking. “J-Just let me cum this time! Pllleeaaseee!” She had whined, and it was just enough for Marisa to hear, because eventually she did let her cum.

“....” (Y/N) had laid there on the solid tiled floor, putting a hand to her mouth, panting hard while Marisa just licked her hands. 

“Ah! I just remembered! I have to go yōkai hunting with Reimu!” Marisa exclaimed, and hurriedly washed.

“See you soon, (Y/N)~ it was fun, but maybe we could have some more fun later!” Marisa had kissed her cheek, grabbed a towel and left out the bathroom

“W-Why was that so quick...” (Y/N) had said, blushing. Maybe next time she’ll make Marisa feel good, for payback of what she’s done to her for the past hour.


End file.
